A Basic Guide to the First Golden Age of the RSFFWiki
Open for edit by any of the "vintage" users who actually remember this stuff. This is not complete. This means that certain things may be incorrect or unfinished. Hello. My name is ToaBionicle and I was one of a few editors (Mainly Chiafriend12, The Evil Dude, Fegaxyel, Ugozima, Mr. Garrison, Jigo22 and myself) that fueled the first "Golden Age" of the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki, roughly the period between the site's creation in September 2007 and May 2009. Now the Wiki has returned from its sleep, there may be quite a few people who have never actually read any of the "Golden Age" fiction that was so vital to the Wiki's creation and success. It was a convoluted, pop-culture filled mess of mediocre-to-great writing, and that was why we loved it. Role Plays Role Plays were some of the first pieces of collaborative fiction on the website and were the site's creative backbone throughout the Age. One user would typically suggest a scenario and invite other users to create their own characters and join in, usually with either a particular endgame in mind or just completely improvisational. The first roleplay was Battle of Asgarnia, started by founder Chiafriend12 and based around the invasion of Asgarnia. What should have been a simple premise transformed, in true RSFFWiki style, into a an epic Crossover Fic with lots of Sci-Fi undertone (and overtones). It starred mostly The Evil Dude, Chiafriend12, Ugozima and Jigo22 The next roleplay, Peacekeepers, was just as insane but kept a more traditional feel due to some more Runescape-esque characters. It's vague premise was set up around "peace", for obvious reasons. As well as the originals, I joined during this roleplay (with the Dracomancers), and then set up my own, Staff of Power, which had a more quest-like focus based on the climbing of a mountain. Chiafriend12 set up a roleplay during that called Bank Heist, which, since I was unable to add to the opposition due to my Staff of Power duties, fell into a one-way plot where there were no villains (apart from the protagonists). Jigo22's Regicide, on the other hand, used some more of The Evil Dude's epic trapping to introduce series-villain Angeror, out of what was otherwise a medieval fantasy setting. Fegaxeyl joined during Regicide, introducing us to the instantly popular Gielinor Defender Group, or the GDG. This also led to the first Runiverse Series, Time Fractures (see below section.) Regicide was the start of the Rise of Angeror trilogy, of which Souls of the Damned was the second. The Evil Dude took it as an opportunity to bring back loads of characters from not only Regicide but from past role-plays. The main players here were The Evil Dude's villains, Fegaxeyl's GDG, and my Misfits, which were composed of several characters from previous RPs (such as John Dixon) and one new character (The Assassin). John died in the resolution, and that RP led into the agreed end of the trilogy, Revenge of the Alone Ones, which featured the Souls of the Damned three and the return of Jigo22. At the end of that Role Play (read it, it's good, even if bits of it don't make sense) The Assassin attacked and finally slayed Angeror. Like all good villains, he would return. But not for now. Where to go with the next RP? Well, wiki Series Writer Mr. Garrison finally turned his hand to Role-Playing with Voyage to the Edge of the World, a more traditional sea-epic, its premise was simply Gielinorian exploration. Not to be forgotten, The Evil Dude created "The Conscious", which was the heart/soul of Angeror and let his evil live on. Mr. Garrison and Fegaxeyl noticeably took the stage, with much more developed and well-written fiction than I could even imagine. The success of that led to the world-wide Voyage into Apocalypse, which expanded the stakes into the aliens of the Jagex Nebula. It was the ultimate roleplay. Wishing to move away from the Runiverse for a while, and trying to revive a dying wiki, Fegaxeyl created RuneScape - Ragnarok, a roleplay that kept a more RuneScape-based setting. I didn't take part much, but from what I saw, it eventually peetered out as the age ended. Series Competitions Acknowledgements *Chiafriend12, for founding the wiki. *The Evil Dude, for being such an enthusiastic and helpful writer. *Fegaxeyl, for always having good ideas. *Ugozima, for creating Peacekeepers. *Mr. Garrison, for always being good-spirited and for his work on Gielinor. *Jigo22, for his massive enthusiasm. Category:RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki community Category:Rework Category:Articles under construction